To be or not to be
by Ikko-kun
Summary: What happens to the soontobe famous couple when they are faced with more mature problems, and are they willing to be what they have to become?
1. Their Project

**Disclaimer**: All characters and outfits belong to Emura. I, sadly, own none. V.V

**Notes**: This is my first fanfiction… well, posted on here anyway. Look forward to a random story written by myself and a friend during the boring classes in school. :coughhealthcough: Well, to the story!

Chapter 1

Second year, Ito Miura, was sitting on the edge of the stage along side her best friend, Makoto Amano. Despite her appearance, Ito is actually a girl. She was wearing the traditional men's uniform for Sakura High School; a collared white top with dark blue pants and black shoes. The person to her right, Makoto, was dressed in the women's uniform… but she is a he! In order for him to follow his dream and become an actor, Makoto has to pretend to be a girl until he graduates (in two years). The only person that knows about his cross-dressing is Ito.

They sat in the auditorium anxiously awaiting Ms. Itô's return. After twenty minutes of waiting, a short, blonde-haired lady with small glasses came charging in the double doors, followed by a younger man that stood 6'3". Ito recognized him immediately.

"Toki-chan!" Ito screamed as she ran over to give him a friendly punch. Makoto's beautiful round eyes became narrow slits as they fell upon Toki.

The two friends had had many confrontations with his Alumni many times before, and Makoto didn't trust him.

He walked over and put his arm around Ito gently and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up and they made their way towards the entrance to the girl's changing rooms, but were stopped by the drama club advisor.

"Everyone grab a seat around me! I have your new assignment!" The entire club circled around Toki and Ms. Itô, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"I wonder what play she'll have us do this time?" An older boy asked.

"Who knows!" The girl beside him answered. "Maybe she'll make Miura-sempai dress as a girl again!" She hid her face in her hands as she blushed furiously.

"Ahem! As I was saying… Toki-chan and I have thought this over and decided you will all be playing a part we have chosen for you!" After taking in the confused faces of the students, she added, "Perhaps I should explain a little better… It's a contest and there will be two winners; a second year and a first year. Our third years will have the honor of judging the contestants. The concept is quite simple!" She said hurriedly as she saw her audience contort their faces in misunderstanding.

Toki started speaking for her as he sensed her nervousness. "All second and first year students will be given a role that they must act out for 5 minutes. Whoever is a most convincing wins 2 tickets to Tokyo Disney." He paused to let the crowd express their excitement. Ito and Makoto just glanced at each other without saying a word. "We've chosen personas we thought would be most challenging for you to represent. First on the roster for the second years is Amano, Makoto. You will be… a kempo master…."

Both Makoto and Ito were shocked. That was the one thing Makoto really didn't want to be. If he were to lose the deal he and his dad had, he would be forced to inherit his dojo… a kempo dojo. While Ito was comforting Makoto, Toki had gotten to the middle of the roster.

"Ah, Ikko!" He looked over at her. "You were difficult to place, but we settled on a female prostitute!"

Many people thought that would be against school rules, but Toki and Ms. Itô assured them it wasn't. But the problem wasn't with the rules…

'I can't do that! Mako will be watching. Not to mention Toki-chan…' Her thoughts were cut short due to a hit to the side from Makoto's elbow.

"So, what are you going to do? We only have a week to prepare…" Makoto asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I don't know." Ito replied dropping her head to think things over before heading into the changing room.

I/k- Wahoo! First chapter is done!

Ito- A prostitute? What kind of hentai are you?

Makoto- I think you'll look cute :cups her face in his hands.

Ito- :blushes: I'm just glad Takayo hasn't come in to visit yet.

Takayo- Just wait, Makoto-kun! I'll see you soon!

DOOM

I/k- Well, I think that's enough for now. Second chapter will be up soon!


	2. Whoops!

**Disclaimer**: Again, EMURA! She's so awesome::sigh:

**Notes**: This isn't too bad. Next chapter will get… juicy. He he .

Chapter 2

Ito and Makoto were sitting in Ito's room, legs underneath the kotatsu for warmth. An awkward silence filled the room after what happened earlier that day was brought up.

Makoto was supposed to act like his father (a kempo master) on stage for five minutes, while Ito was to imitate a prostitute.

'Its just like Toki to do something like this…' Makoto thought to himself. 'I know how I'm going to dress, but what about Ito?' He glanced sideways at Ito with worried eyes.

Ito saw him and blushed. He was wearing men's clothing, with his hair down draping over his face lightly.

She jumped up suddenly, almost hitting her knee on the table. "OK! I only have a week to prepare. First step, what am I going to wear?" Horror struck her eyes when she thought of herself in a mini skirt and belly shirt.

Makoto started to rummage through her closet, only to find one women's school uniform, 5 men's, two identical yukatas and a robe. He sighed and looked back at Ito, who wore a full-body blush.

"Don't you have anything more girly to wear?" Makoto asked.

Ito replied, "I keep all that stuff in the drawers over there." She pointed at the drawers beside her desk. Makoto started at the two smaller drawers at the top… nothing but her underwear, bras and socks lay in there.

"Maybe, I should let you pick something." Makoto said, going redder than the apple on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He put his hair up and put in his extension. Its amazing how feminine he looked with his hair up. He placed a kiss on her head and walked out.

Ito was left stupefied, placing a few fingers on the spot his lips had touched her. She had to think of something that would look convincing, but not show off too much skin.

'I need to win those tickets. That's the perfect opportunity for me and Mako to spend time alone. Maybe he'll dress as a guy again…' Her thoughts drifted to the time they spent on the excursion to Hokkaido. She had had to dress as a girl, which brought far too much attention to her, but it was worth it. Mako was dressed in the guy's uniform with a hat to prevent people from recognizing him.

Realizing how side-tracked she had gotten, she searched franticly through her clothes, determined to find something. She paused as she saw her tight sunflower shirt. She didn't wear it that often, but Tatsuyoshi said she looked like a girl when she wore it.

She threw it onto the bed behind her. She needed to get pants to wear. She dug into the bottom of her closet, looking for some shorts. Ito found a pair of black, smooth shorts to match her shirt. She put on her newly-found outfit and looked into her full body mirror.

"It looks like I'm going to the beach with Mako" She said quietly to herself. 'It needs to look better; more real.'

She looked through her desk to find something to spice it up with. Markers…. Glitter…. Buttons…. Scissors….

'Scissors…' She threw off her shirt and slipped out of her shorts. She grabbed the scissors and looked back over to the shorts.

I/k- YAY! Another chapter done!

Mako- I can't believe I saw… them.

Ito- I can't believe he saw… them.

Toki- When do I get to see Ito as a whore?

I/k- Soon… I hope. Looking forward to writing Chapter 3! .

Tsugumi- HELLO! When do I come in?

All- :walks away:


	3. Daddy's tipoff

**Disclaimer: **Once again, this is a chapter with characters made from Emura herself. I shall take no credit for my lack-of-creativity… v.v

**Notes: **Not as juicy as I would have hoped, but it works…

Chapter 3

Ito put on her newly designed outfit and looked into the mirror. Through the slits in her shirt, she could see her bra. She took it off from underneath the stretchy fabric and threw it on the floor behind her. She looked back at her reflection.

She had cut small slits into her shorts, making sure not to let anyone see her intimate areas. She had tears at her chest that shows off a trace of cleavage.

'I wonder if Mako will like it.' She thought shyly.

Suddenly, Ito heard someone barge into the house, screaming. "Ito! My little girl!" A tall man with light peppered hair stormed into her room, almost slipping on the discarded bra. "What's this I hear about you selling your body to men!"

He gawked when he finally took in what she was wearing. "So it is true! You're breaking daddy's heart! How could you wear something like that!" It was obvious to anyone that he was out-raged.

Her father hiked her over his knee and started spanking her.

"You lousy old man! It's for a club project! Now stop smacking me!" Ito laughed as she yelled at her dad. After their minor workout, Ito talked to Mr. Miura about the project, explaining why she was dressed the way she was. He wished her luck and left the room, heading back to the dojo.

She didn't want any more embarrassing moments, so she took off the clothes. She folded them and placed them in a duffle bag. After she slipped into her yukata, she headed for the door.

Ito opened the door and saw her three brothers standing there, trying to look through the keyhole to see what she was doing, or _who._

"What do you morons think you're doing outside _my_ room?" Ito said dangerously.

The twins, Yuto and Ryuya, stood there, flabbergasted (I/K- tee hee, I love that word…). The youngest, Tatsuyoshi, was first to speak.

"We heard less yelling from dad than usual, so we were worried." He said. The two to his side nodded.

"Well, I'm fine," Ito said defensively. "So, what are you all doing kneeling on the floor like that?"

The brothers blushed, glanced at each other, until they decided to run away before their sister got angry.

It was obvious to her that one of the weasels had seen her wearing that outfit earlier and tipped her father off, not knowing the entire story.

'When I find out who did it, I'll make them pay. Oh, a quarter!'

I/k- "Yes, I know… another odd ending. OH WELL! Thanks to my reviewers! (Amaya-san and anonymous)"

Tsugumi- "The only thing odd about it is it still doesn't have me, the star of the show!"

I/k- "I assure you, you will be coming in very soon. Along with another one of my personal favourite characters!"

Morita- "Will I finally be seen with Princess on my arm?" :drifts off into a daze:

I/k- "Um, no… 3 new characters next time!

Mako- "Bye all!"


	4. Candid Camera

**Disclaimer:** Must I continue to tell you all… I do not own anyone! . 

**Notes: **As promised, there are three new characters! Even though you don't learn all their names… tee hee . Enjoy!

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? In two days, I shall begin typing up "The Nonsense Letter"- a short little show written by me and a friend while bored in school. Starring! Topanga, Annalisa, Hotohori and Tasuki (both from Fushigi Yugi) Guest stars Sesshomaru, Hiro (from Gravitation), The gang (Wolf's Rain), Flippy (Imadoki), and many more! ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Chapter 4

"Are you sure we should be doing this, princess? I mean, Morita got beat up pretty bad the last time he tried this…"

"Of course! I just got wonderful pictures of Ito wearing almost nothing!" A girl said, who was accompanied by one of her lackeys. The boy who had spoken earlier was hiding behind the wall, with the girl, Tsugumi, crouching in front of him, camera in hand.

'I wonder what Morita would say if he saw us in this position… oh look, a birdie! Oh, crap, she's back!' Thought the boy in front of Tsugumi.

Ito had reentered her room after a ten minute shower (I/k- They didn't follow her into the shower, perverts! She came back with wet hair and a robe.). Tsugumi was snapping as many pictures as she could; not caring how loud the clicks were, or about the brightness of the flashes.

Ito heard something out on her balcony. She pulled her robe tighter before walking slowly over to the sliding doors leading out to the cold, night air.

Tsugumi saw she was walking over, so she turned off her camera and crawled backwards, careful not to make a sound. Unfortunately, Tsugumi was using an expensive camera that talked back to her, telling her how to take the best pictures. It also says "Good-bye" when its turned off.

Ito whipped open the door, poking her head out to see what was there. Upon seeing the two nuisances, she lounged forward, taking the camera from her fellow club-member. By that time, the two were already making their way down to the ground (I/k- How? I don't know. The same way they got up, I guess.). Ito stripped the film from the expensive equipment, and accurately chucked it at the back of the boy's head.

Ito headed back into her room, not caring if the "Princess Worshiper" was hurt. Tsugumi had seen her in that outfit; Had seen her in nothing but her underwear.

'As long as Mako doesn't get a hold of this film, I'll be alright.' She thought solemnly as she heard a knock on her wooden door. She opened it to reveal her younger brother, Tatsuyoshi.

"You have a guest. He said he heard about your club and wants to know…" He was cut off, being knocked to the floor as Ito rushed past him.

She sprinted down the stairs, but stopped on a dime as she saw who was waiting for her. There stood Sakamoto, a new student at her school.

"Hey, Miura-chan! I was just wondering if…"

"No! I won't go out with you! Nor Toki-sempai!" She shouted before letting him finish.

"I wasn't going to ask that," the man said, looking hurt. "I was wondering if there was any way I could be in the drama club. I mean, track does take up a lot of my time, but maybe I can work around it."

Ito was stunned, and a little embarrassed. Questions began whirling around in her head; Why had she yelled like that? Did Sakamoto have any talent in acting? How did he know where she lived? Why do bees buzz?

She came to her senses when Sakamoto leaned in to kiss her. She quickly pulled back and slapped him. (I/k- Why would she do such a thing? He's adorable!)

"I'll talk to Ms. Itô tomorrow." With that, she slammed the door on him. 'Only five more days to perfect my performance… Should be cake, right?'

I/k- "Wahoo! Two chapters two days in a row!

Tsugumi- "Its about time! I thought I'd never be put in!"

Sakamoto- "So, I'm your favourite, huh? If so… Why did you make me kiss Miura!"

I/k- :whistles: "I have my reasons…

All- "Not!"

I/k- :sticks tongue out: Thanks to my reviewers! Next time, could you please leave a way for me to thank you properly! IE- your name, e-mail address, screen-name, etc…. Thanks a lot!


End file.
